Butter substitutes are well known in the prior art. Best known among several examples would be margarine and the butter/margarine blends that can be found on the shelves of any modern supermarket. These products are relatively high in calories and are not an all-dairy product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,125 to Amer discloses a process for the production of low fat butter from cream, but such process requires chilling and working of the product at about 9.degree. to 12.degree. C. subsequent to pasteurization and homogenization and prior to packing, to avoid syneresis. Such a subsequent working after pasteurization increases the risk of contamination, and adds to the cost and complexity of the process.